


Murmur

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [33]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Murmur

He always spoke in a murmur when he was left lying on the floor or leaning against the wall; words spilling from his mouth as he retold tales and spells and many things that no one would hear. It was always when he was alone or that monster was seated away from him after finishing; speaking to himself helped keep the emptiness away, even as it constantly tried to rip apart the world he gazed into, always it was lurking at the edges just waiting for when he stopped murmuring the words before ripping the light away.


End file.
